mugen_roblox_fandom_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Veszteség
One of the most played games by XijQl, one of the members of Mugen. You first start off in a glass pill like chamber and then greeted with a bell like sound once you step out of the pill shape that is in the middle of the spawn area in the air, then you fall out into the first area of the game witch is a enclose space with walls that is square shaped, in this area are 2 stones on the ground, 2 spheres, a gate, and 4 x's on each inner side of each wall, there will be a normal stone in the cornor with a rock looking sphere with a black face on it, this is Jesu, Then in the center there is a glass looking sphere called Israel witch will move around in an x pattern, if you touch Israle you will die so don't do that. Objective Move Jesu of the rock into the corner and then onto the first rock that is close to the middle of the enclosed space aka the middle of the map, Jesu's eyes will glow red and a noise will play while Israel is damaged, then avoid Israel as he will follow you and gain speed on you ever couple of minutes, then move Jesu onto the last rock that is by one of the corners, if you do this Israel will die and you will be able to break down the gate by pushing Jesu several times into it. Guides マーク / Mark * Defeat Israel by pushing Jesu onto the 2 platforms. * Go out of the graveyard towards the temple in the distance. * Roll Jesu onto the pentagram. * Your screen will soon have a message on it and will receive the badge. ファイナル / Final * Defeat Israel. * Get punch [ turning punch into anger can be helpful to. Samuri amour helps to. ] * Instead of rolling Jesu to the bad ending temple keep going foward. * You will start to hear a humming noise then see the dogfood temple. * Go close to the gate so Moloch comes out. * Defeat Moloch by shooting it with PUNCH or ANGER * Go to the top of the temple and push the red X. * You will see a Cross Appear. Roll Jesu onto the middle of the cross. * A chime will play and the cross will flicker for a second. * Jesu will fly into the air. You will receive the ending screen and the badge. Mystery Cornucopia * Join the game. *really thats all* 下水道ベーグル / Sewer Bagel * Defeat Israel. * As soon as you go out of the graveyard take a hard left. * You will see a maze. Go to the front of it. * Complete the Maze you will see Omen roll Jesu onto the platform next to Omen. * Jesu will have a beam connecting to Omen. You will get the ending screen. * You will also get a unique gear called Mouth the gear acts as a Light Source. I will add more later Map Warring, spoilers ahead, if you don't want spoilers then don't look at the map or info about each place/badge. Now that you have hopefully successfully gotten out of the first area, you can now explore the map witch is a big enclosed space that you cannot get out of. This map Shows you all (or most) of the things you will find around the game. Category:Games